


Something inside me's changed

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Prompted fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Demon/Human Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Scratching, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: A little ficlet based on the prompt: Sam/Ruby- distraction.Sam and Ruby reflect on the changes in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Yes, perhaps she wasn't supposed to go so far. And maybe she'll admit to herself that adding sex to their already complicated and fragile relationship wasn't the best idea. Still, it isn't harming the plan and it proves a fun way to pass the time. Biting her lip, Ruby drags her nails down Sam's back as he thrusts hard and fast. Almost like he's punishing one or both of them, that thought making her smirk. Hell'd be more fun that way.

Pressing Ruby's wrists against the pillow, Sam pants. He doesn't know when they got this far or when he stopped questioning it. He doesn't forget who or what she is but the reasons they shouldn't do this fade. Even better is the distraction she provides, when his head fills with thoughts he can't ignore. How he should talk to Bobby and how Dean is suffering and how to free him from hell. He won't ever forget those but it eases with her, for a few blessed moments.

Everything disappears as he comes, buried deep within her and he grunts out a relieved sound as he lays against her. Nothing but his orgasm on his mind. All too soon it all comes back though. Pulling out and laying beside Ruby, Sam wonders if next time his relief will be shorter.


End file.
